desitny of angelkit
by zxkawaiikittehxz
Summary: lol this wow is the cool story of angelkit and mitsy on theire adventure too save the clans from demonclan lol sry im not good with summaries plz read
1. le prophecy

there were cats at a frozen glacier and they looked into it

"we need a cat too save le forest" said bluegrey cat. "yes and it will be angeljkit" said le orenge cat!/

desudesu yes" sid a beautiful white cat with wigs.

when all anegsls have fallen and demons rise, the beauty of pretty will come out and save us from the deathy" said serenitymusic/

"kawaii" said serenitymusic and flew wawy/

"kool" said bluegrey cat "arigato watashi desu" they said and walked bck too there home in lightclan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(

angelkit akwoke and saw the bramches of hthee den. she awkoke and saw her mam. she awakoke and got up and padded iver too her moma.

"moma desu" she aid wihth sparklin purple eyes.

"yes honbun kawaii" she andwered she saw angelkit "oh u opened ur eyes go play"

yes mam" se said and ran out and bumbed into mitsy

"oh kawaii desu kunichiawa!" angelkit said

"!" mitsy sang "ohai angekkjit wat u opened yourn yyeyes so kool awaik" she said/\

"のでカワイイ /span/font:3" smewed angelkit prettyily" ok lets do something um" the mitsay kawaii desu watashai arigjto cool ktity

GASP" said angelkitbr "wat" sa8id kmitsybr "

its bigpaw lol" said angelkitbr "ohwow hes cool" mitsy said

"yeah lol" angelskit screechdbr "OMG HE LOOKED T ME!11!" mitsy whispeeredbr "OS KWAIII!11!" angelk9ot whispered bvakcbr

"ok bed time girls" said hulaplusbr

they watched tv and played the wiibr

tooo bee continueeeeebr plz no flamsbr


	2. kawaii singing

angelkit awoke and saw mitsy hovering over her.

"we gonna go see whabs aoiutsde int he nite" said mitsy

"kk" angelkit screamed

thye walked out of the nursy and go too le entrance an excape!11!

they werw so kaiwai and perfectya yeay

angekkits pink fur spermkeld in le moonlight ww so desu

they go out into theb forst

"um misty yh are ur eyes red" ask angelskit

"idk men" she said f,ipping hwr langn gorgeau s hair

"ok" angekkits mewed

sudnelt mitsy grvab a cta dn kileld!

"CSCREAM" screemed angelkti

"i have insanity" siand mistyu

"SCARY" she said scared it was scary!

mitys sang

"The unneeded meaning of start and end  
To the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers characters?  
From the window of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Like the corruption is continuing

The discovered conclusion, disappearing  
Outlines fading to black  
In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light  
From the inside of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Like the corruption is continuing

Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?  
Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you  
Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know  
Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot

iNSaNiTY  
It's like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
Dark? Light?  
iNSaNiTY  
iNSaNiTY

sAnIty  
Can't see the dark already  
pUrIty  
The days are longer  
sAnIty  
But that also must sink  
"sAnIty"  
... what is that?

iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
The corruption is continuing" sahng mirsy then she fell and wanst insane anmore

"whoa kawaii?' said angelit!

"ya ikr so kets go bacl" sCREAMEd MITSY

"kk" angelkti said amnd they wlakkd backle

littlye do tey know a bad demonw as after htem!


	3. demonclan!

monostar was on the highrock

"let all cas who are kawiai and despari come down and gather round fur clan metuing" his black side laughed

"wow kawaii" said angelkit nad mitsy ant the same itme

"ok so angelkit and miytsy are gonna be apprentices" said monostar

"yay" said angelkit

"desu" said miytsyu

"ok pekopekoyama will be angelkifs pertner" siad monostar

angelkit touches noses with s pekopekotyama and blushes why

"mitsy ur mentor iwll be aoiasahina" said monostyat

"YAY" said mitsy toocing noses with aoiasahian

"ok wHOA HAH" Monostart creamed and saw a kity

shadowblaze luagh hahahaha"

shadowglaze stoped "the goddess danganronpa will elad us too vicoturn and becaome evil bec we afre demonclan! we rule over danganclan and killlakillclan and snkclan and dmmdclan wathc out' shadowglaxe said and ran away

"ono so not kawaii" said angeklkit

veeyrpne was sad!


	4. training in le sun

angelpit and pekoypekoyma decides too go an train wiot oaiasaihna and mitsy!1

gasp!

fox!

angektis sCREAMEWS

pekopekoyama tiik out her sword and batatled wihtb it and it died

"yay" said aoiasaibina

"oh" sai mitrsy

angekpaw hugged pekopekotyaama! she was very kind and grateful

they continued trainijg.

"Ok so were going too learn how too do a move." said Pekopekoyama.

"ok so fikrst get down' said oaiaasina

theuy got down ajndn watched ss aoisasaina nd pekopkeoyama BtataeLLED

"kawaii" sai mitsy

"yeah ik" lol said angekkit

"ok now u" said aoiasahina.

mitsyn pounced on anhgelkit amd.

mitsy was pushing hejr downw.

angelkir koicked intojr her ebkjp;ly

"ow" said mitsy flying inton th4en tree

"Nice." Said Pekopekoyama,

'Ok les go bvack hopmes" le aoiasahina said.

"kk' said mitsy andnm angbeklkit


	5. le kawaii crash

angekkpaw gotn in bed and saw pekoyajma goingf oustide. She similed because Pekoeyama was so beutyful...

Anegkjitpaw was supride, dids she jkust thinkg that?

Shre wapnder if she was rly streeaght and she relaky liked bigpaw, nayvbe she like Pekopekyama mor then hi m.

'vut Pekopekoyamas a gierl!' she thought and bilashyed. such a kwaii blushing

she sigehd and wennt too ebd

"didl" siad Aoiasahina. Angelpawts gat up andn screAMED.

"god morning," said Misty, "me and aoisina went on partrol." she sad

"oh k" seh said getyin! up

:l

Ahe saw PEkopekoagtnma and Kuzurrpoofuyuhikok chatikng

"Ey angfelkit wats wong" siad mitsay.

"oh nuttin." shgeb lied.

Pekopekoyama walked too Angelpaw.

"haey Angelpaw, your going too collect moss today." She said.

"k," sad angelpaw

TOO BEE CONTNUE


	6. gatherin

**authro note: sry this chapter is long and inve been trying too speall better nadn capitalize**

"Tonite were gonna fo to teh gatherin" said mOnaster

"Junkoenoshimas will goks becasue shes mydep and Pekoapekoyama, Koizumumahriru, gUnNdamtanka, Kuzufyukhiko, naiegimakota, Hinatshajme, koajmesNnagito, kyokoKirgr, Aoisina, Angeoljit, /Mitsy/" rippled Moanstar

"kk yay" siad angeljti kawaiily

theyw ent nad angelpaw looked at scenebry/

theyab arrived

angelkit wlaked loikign for soneone to pseak too

"Hi" said somone

"AH" whippered AngelKft

"my names ryukopaw" said RYikoapw

"ohai thar." said ANgelktipaw

"What clan r u part of' asked Rukopaw

"danganclan." meowdd anghelpit

"oh nice." said ryukopaw

Ryukopas red and blck fur shinj-ed

'wo: thoihht angelkiopaw

"Shush, The gatherings starting." Sad Pekopekotama

"k" ryukopaw nad ANgelpaw sid

"ok wheres dmmdclan" said satsukikiruin. DnmdmCLan was gone!

"um idk" said Lodreiss\

"letsa starsy the gatyherin without them uppupupup" said moonstat

"k' said satsukikuruin

"ill stert" mewd lodreiss

"kk" said monstr

"we have thre noo aprentices, erenpaw, amrinpaw and mikaspw." meowd lodiereiss

"ebremt[paw arminripaw makikapaw" eryone chanted.

"k" saidsatuski kiruin

"ill go nex" said saitsukokiruim"

"we have new apprenrince as well ryujkopaw and makopaw." said satsukikruin

They chanted their names.

"laos dnagnaclan is stealoignm form us"

"WAT" daanganclan gasped!

"we did fyckin not" screamed Kuzufuikio-kun

"young master calm yourself." siad pkeopkeoyama.

"a dork lord neers stelas, he ahs all eh needs" Gundamtanka

"we smelt the scent" siad satsukikiruin

"and weve been losing prey/" uzusanageyama

"DonT lose hope, u will oercome depsiar" siad komaedanagito

"SCREAM KOAMEDANAGITO DID U SRELA FROM tHTM" screamed angelaws

"Yes si ru wonderful hoep; can sh9ne" said komaedanagito creply.

"ugh: said mitsy

"srly where is dmmdclan" said Lodreis

sudne,yl DESPAIRSTER CAME

"aH" saud lodreis

eveyr was scared!

"We cdrove out dmmdclan and kileld most of their clansmembers,"

"OH NO' said eveyrpne

"we will soon fdrive out yu and kill u and tae over the frorest, then the hole world!' laughed despairstar

hahahahhah!

veryoje was oto scared

makpaw fakinted.

scary!

"we have 2 find mddm clan" said moanster

"we'll give u mroe time if u only send apprentices on le jorny" said despairster'

"thats g=danger" said lodreiss resonably

"if ubsend warrors then we will kill u write away." said despaiurstar

satsukkurisun-kun looked menly at him

"bybu" siad sdespir ster and flew away

"wat di we do" sad monastar

"we shall send some apprectinces, but alot of them so they can fite mroe stronly" siad satuskikiruin

"tommrow at sundown send ur apprentices too gather and they shal serch." said lodreiss

"k" eryone said and wen yback home.


	7. kawai

Angelpaw and miytsyu jwent hoem and they laidn down

"what if were the ones goinf" asked misty

"Were the onhy alrpentinces" whispers angelpaw

"oh than whe hav to go" sigehd Mitsy

"yrehs" Said angelpaw

nex day

"Ok nagelpa and mitys vcome here" said mOnostar

theyw alk ove htere.

"you two are onna go too teh gatherin palcr witht he other apprenitcs" said monosar

"Angelpaw, be careful." said Mpekopekoyama

"i wil" she bluhsned.

misty kkind og npoticed

Tehy walk ther.e


	8. frands

**Angelickt and mrytys wen to then gaythrrin plac !**

**angelKit S aw rukopaw, mkopaw, erempaw, amrinpaw, and miksasspaw,.**

**mitsy was speking with amrinpaw**

**ngalekit saw ryukopas and makpw talking and deicded 2 join thm.**

**makpzw walkd away too spek wit msakapaw.**

**"hi." say ruokopaw.**

**"helo." says angeloaw**

**"So wat r u we gon do?" ask rykopaw**

**"we r goong too go fund dmmd clan or watever is leftof it." sai angelpaw thinkin.**

**"kk wen do we gO." ask ryukopaw**

**"son" said Angelpaw**

**after a whel they chat and make frands**

**angelpaw is friends Witt evryone **

**"kk let go!" Yelled anglpaw**

**they go out of gather pawce**

**2 be continU**


	9. athro note

**ok so I foinda wordpersss count that mad fun of my ganfiction !**

**ok iTS NOT BASSEE OF STERKITS PROPHYC ITS VER INSPIRED**

**i hope drakeroses maks a squequal data wuld be kool**

**anY WAY I FOT NO FLAMS DAT MUSTH NEAN PEEPLE LIKE DA STERy!**

**yay I am so glud dat eveyone is enjoing**

**but nyway i am soo sury tht i ha ve not ben updtaing it s just i fund a new gam called elsowrd and i hav been plying thar for sum time**

**i luv add he is my husband heuehue**

**ad qlso schol but dat dosn mater hehe**

**anywys love u all and hop u hav a great day**

**also randy day rifs leave me alin :(**

**and dank to me frand hoo linked me or I wouldv neve r could out**


	10. izooroo

**angrlkti notice how petty the skier was **

**S eh lookd at rukopw and noicd how pretyi sh e was,**

**'Huh that angelkti as Shi starcd**

**ten sh e remembers pekopekollama nd sighd, she was s confuzsled**

**erenpaoe was Ej espeaking 2 amrinpaw bout tittans and miskapaw wis strains at ham scarinly**

**analkti wondred if miksapaw lickdd ereinpaw**

**but erent they bother and siter?' she thut**

**mitsaw was talking wit makopa and tey laughd**

**suddnroy she rn felt amp ain!**

**sheet loked dOwnms andjiZs awa dat!**

**"DATSR!' sHE SCREMED**

**"don't lose ur ayYY" ryukopaw shoguc**

**sudnly rukopw btwar it in adjc outfir**

**"Tank" smilid anglepaw. rukoapw noddd **

**hys layc down in a c ve and slpt til anglpaw heard a nose**

**she goot up andm sw a balck figure wit longntng block hair**

**she gsoed and he tunred round andjj she saw red eyes.**

**"boring" he sad and jumped kff**

**im dream" said anglepaw and went 2 sleep**


End file.
